


Handcuffs and Forgiveness

by savvyliterate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/pseuds/savvyliterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one pisses off River Song and lives long. You might survive just because you’re married, but she’s going to make you lick her boots before she forgives you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to spend my evening writing smut. Blame Danica! I do! Thanks, sweetie. *hugs*

The door slamming was loud enough that Amy immediately winced from where she was reading in the console room. She glanced up from her book as her daughter stormed into the room. Her face was serene, but those eyes … they were true Pond eyes, so angry that a stare had the power to slay you. Eyes wide, she made an “O” sound as she quickly turned her attention back to her book.

She heard the door slam again and the rush of footsteps. “River! Wait just a minute! Ow … wall. _River!_ ”

“Mother,” River said with deadly calm. “How about some ice cream?”

“Are we talking regular Cornish cream or that planet with the sinfully delicious dark chocolate?”

“The latter.”

_“River!!!”_

Amy arched her eyebrows and decided to risk it. “Did you and the Doctor have a row?”

“The Doctor and I did not have a row,” River replied and shoved a lever a little too hard. The ship lurched slightly, and she murmured an apology. “Sorry, dear,” she said, patting the time rotor. “The Doctor merely can _not_ keep his mouth shut during certain delicate moments.”

“Oh?” It took a moment, then it sank in. “Oh! _Oh …_ ” Amy tapped her forehead against the closed book, wishing it was a wall she could hit her head against instead. “I’m going to regret asking, but what did he do?

River turned a knob and sighed. “Let’s just say you shouldn’t insult certain parts of your wife’s anatomy during sex.”

Amy narrowed her eyes. “Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

Amy marched to the top of the stairs just as the Doctor appeared. “Amy! There you are! Look, tell River-” She slammed the doors in his face. An audible click followed as the TARDIS engaged the locks. “Amy! Unlock the doors! What did I do? Amy? River? _Amy!_ ”

Amy spun on her heel. “So, how about that ice cream, River?”

\-----

“So … the doors to the console room are locked because you managed to piss off River, whom I presume went and told Amy, and now they’re both mad at you. Three if you count the TARDIS.” Rory lifted his hands from the controls of the pinball machine he was playing. “No offense, Doctor, but I’m not going to be anywhere near your shoes right now. I am Switzerland. No, actually, I’m on their side.”

“You didn’t even hear what happened!”

Rory counted them off on his fingers. “First of all, since we saw River literally pulling you by the bow tie toward the bedrooms, we know you two were having sex. Second, I don’t want to know anything about your sex life, especially since it’s with my daughter. Third, if Amy and River are mad, I’d rather them not be mad at me.”

The Doctor huffed and threw himself on the sofa. He’d managed to find Rory in the game room after fruitless minutes of pounding on the doors and trying to find an alternate way into the console room. “Look, I was just telling the truth about-”

“Lalala, not hearing you, Doctor!” Rory spoke over him before he could get too detailed. “Don’t you have a mate to ask about this sort of thing?”

“You’re my mate!”

“A mate that isn’t your father-in-law!”

The Doctor grumbled and left the room, heading for his library. Well, fine. He had mates. He ran off the possibilities in his head. There was Craig. But, no, he was like Rory. He’d side with the women. Liddell! There was a … no, Nefertiti was still working on instilling feminist equality in him. Then there was Jack. He perked up. Jack Harkness. He could seduce T’pali moss and probably had. He knew River. If anyone knew how to patch things up, it’d be Jack.

Fifteen minutes later, the Doctor scowled at the monitor as Jack laughed. He’d been laughing approximately 11 of those 15 minutes. “Really, Jack, this is quite serious!”

“Oh, I’ll say,” he managed. “First, you pissed off River Song. No one pisses off River Song and lives long. You might survive just because you’re married, but she’s going to make you lick her boots before she forgives you. Second, you just don’t say that … even if it’s the truth! Especially if it’s the middle of sex. Doc, the time for honesty isn’t when you’ve got her knickers around her ankles. Maybe after, maybe before, but not in the middle. Things like that are a touchy subject, and you’ve pricked her pride – among other things.”

“I offered to make it up to her then and there!”

Jack winced. “Ow. That’s worse. Not only did you insult her, but you tried that? Oh no, you already lost that round, pal. She’s already pissed at you, but you just had to rub it in. You pretty much have to start all over. Look, give her a few days, go back to her. Look, she loves those earrings with the microexplosives from Neprax. Get her a pair, look really ashamed, and maybe she might let you back in her bed sometime before the sun goes supernova.”

The Doctor gave him a morose look. “She told Amy.”

Jack flinched. “Well, forget it. You’re just fucked.”

“Thanks for nothing, Jack!”

“OK, OK, I’ll help you out. Look, you need to get her to a point where she wants sex with you again, right? This is River Song. She’s not going to respond to flowers or candy, anything like that.” Jack leaned forward. “Try handcuffs.”

\-----

“Well, the Doctor is an arse,” Amy declared as they walked back to the TARDIS with their ice cream. “I don’t think you should forgive him before next year.”

“It’s my own fault,” River admitted. “We were just at that archaeological dig before the serpents let loose, and I’d been taking sponge baths for five weeks. I was doing well just to keep basic hygiene much less anything else.”

“And he knows that. So, really, he shouldn’t be saying anything. I mean, god, you’re at least clean and change your knickers every day. I think that one bloke, Satters? I don’t think he’s changed his pants since two weeks before the expedition started, and you could smell the B.O. a mile off.”

“Hence why the team thought he was the best one to sacrifice before I stepped in. Not that it would have mattered. Even the serpents avoided him.” River wrinkled her nose and took another bite of ice cream. 

“Men just say the stupidest things. Remember before your dad and I married and he had the nerve to insult my breasts during sex?”

“Oh, yes.” River smiled fondly. “Remember when you and I took revenge by stealing all his pants and replacing them with jock straps?”

Amy howled. “And we didn’t give them back for a week!”

“I thought he was going to murder us!” They giggled. “Especially me, since he loves you.”

“Well, glad he didn’t.” Amy linked arms with her. “I’m glad my best friend turned out to be my daughter.”

“And I’m glad my best friend is my mother. Most of the time.”

“Yes,” Amy agreed. “Most of the time.”

They discarded their empty cones and stepped into the TARDIS together. River could see the Doctor under the console fiddling with wires. The TARDIS must have taken pity on him, she thought. His head snapped up at the sound of the door, and tools scattered as he leaped from the swinging seat. He took the stairs two at a time to join them. “Pond,” he said, “I need to speak with your daughter.”

“It depends,” Amy replied, “if my daughter is willing to speak with you.”

“Amy …”

“It’s all right, Mum.” River patted her arm. “Go play a game or two with Dad, and we’ll join you shortly.”

“More than shortly, Pond. Why don’t you go get more ice cream? I know where we’re at. Planet of the ice cream shops. I want rainbow sherbet with cookie dough.” The Doctor grabbed River’s hand and tugged her toward the stairs. He pulled her into the first door they came to – their bedroom, newly relocated she realized. 

Before she could say anything, he backed her into the door and kissed her. It was warm and searching, begging for forgiveness. Her hearts melted slightly as she returned it. It was gentle and sweet, the sort of kiss you wanted to spend a lifetime participating in.

Then she heard the soft snick of handcuffs.

“What the …” She stared down and saw that the Doctor had cuffed her wrists. “Doctor, what are you doing?”

He didn’t say anything, just tugged on the chain between the cuffs. He led her to the bed and tried to push her back onto it. She remained standing but wobbled slightly. “Sweetie, I told you, I’m no longer in the mood.”

“I want to apologize. Really.”

“I’m not going to let you manipulate me into doing anything.”

“I’m not.” He placed the key in the palm of her hand. “If you don’t want it, unlock the cuffs. Your choice. Always.”

That did more to melt the resistance than any words he could say. Her fingers closed around the key. He would do it, she thought. She could unlock the cuffs and walk away at any moment. He’d pout for a couple of weeks, but he’d leave her alone. “What do you want to do?”

He sighed with relief. “Give me a safe word.”

“Cherries.”

He smirked. “Really?”

River held up the key.

“Cherries it is. Lie down, River.”

She did so, stretching her arms above her head. Bondage wasn’t a new aspect of their relationship, but the roles tended to be reversed. A frisson of excitement coursed through her, making her toes and other body parts tingle. He reached for the chain and secured it to a ring that hung from a support above the headboard. The key remained fisted in her hands, and she could move them in a way that would be easy to undo the cuffs. 

“What about my clothes?” she asked as he straddled her hips.

“All part of it,” he murmured and started unbuttoning her blouse. Each button slipped through the hole, exposing more skin, then her bra. He stopped about halfway down and pressed a kiss to the top of each breast. “You’re not the only one who has fantasies.”

“Well, I sincerely hope not,” she breathed as he moved his mouth lower and lightly bit her nipple through the lace bra. She hissed and jerked, her arms straining. “Oh, god.”

“Mmm …” He rubbed his nose against the cloth, then bit harder. “That’s my girl,” he purred as he ran a hand up her thigh and under her skirt. He absently traced circles on the skin between her stockings and knickers and relished the pull and quiver of her muscles as they tensed. Experimentally, he danced his fingers over the crotch of her knickers and was pleased to feel her clit already pressing against it. He rewarded her with a couple of light rubs there, just enough to make her whimper before pulling away. He pushed her skirt to her hips and stood back to look at the picture he made.

Her cheeks were flushed, her hair spilled over the pillows, and her stocking-clad legs were spread. Her arms were caught above her head, hands closed around the key. Her skirt was gathered around her hips and her blouse was unbuttoned just enough to expose the black bra that matched the stockings and knickers. He couldn’t see it, but he knew there was a damp patch in her underwear from where he had rubbed moments earlier. It was one of the most erotic pictures he’d ever seen, and oh, he was going to worship her.

He quickly pulled off his shirt and bow tie, leaving the trousers on. He straddled her again, this time starting with her neck. He kissed the double pulse in her neck, then bit down lightly. She moaned and twisted her hips, automatically trying to put her arms around him. He smirked and bit, just a bit. “You’re used to being the one in control, aren’t you, dear?” He laved at that sensitive spot as his hand pinched a nipple through her bra, then lightly twisted it. The resulting cry made him nearly painfully hard. 

He replaced his hand on that one nipple with his teeth and used his hand to pinch the other. He lightly bit down as he twisted, and she swore in ancient Greek. Her legs kicked out, and he pulled back. “Don’t want you to hurt me,” he murmured and reached under the bed for the restraints that were kept secure under there. He held one up, and her eyes, large and dilated, grew wider. She nodded. He secured one ankle, then the other so she was spread-eagle before him. Perfect. 

He finished unbuttoning her blouse, exposing her stomach. He pressed kisses starting from her throat, going between her breasts, and over her stomach to where her skirt was bunched at the waist. Then he dropped back a bit, trailing long fingers over the arch of her foot and up one leg, then repeating it on the other. He lightly tickled behind each knee and she giggled, causing him to laugh. Then he replaced his hand with his mouth and pressed open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs, just above those stockings. She whinged above him, trying to press down and find any sort of friction. He knew her well enough that she would have an orgasm almost the moment he touched her, she was turned on that much.

But, he was being mean … just a bit. He ran his nose up the cloth covering her, pleased that it was now soaked. There was something indescribable about that – turning on an amazing, powerful, independent woman to such a point. Only he could do that, and it made him feel more powerful than a god. He blew softly over her covered clit, and she whimpered. She was struggling not to beg, he noticed, glancing up to see her silently mouthing, “Please, please, oh god, please.” It would be too easy to press a couple digits to her clit and watch her come undone.

He didn’t want easy.

He reached for the toy he had set out, cleaned and ready. It was her favorite, one he’d seen her use on herself a few times when he arrived in the middle of her having some alone time. He hooked her knickers and pulled them aside, then eased the toy into her. He angled it so it hit a certain soft patch of her inner walls, the top resting on her clit. With a smirk, he turned it on. 

She jerked and let out a satisfied moan.

He turned it off.

“Bastard,” she swore.

“Well, I’m quite sure I’m legitimate.” He leaned forward and bopped her nose. “As are you, Doctor Song.”

“You know what I mean,” she hissed.

“Of course I do,” he replied and nuzzled her affectionately, purposefully avoiding any erogenous zones. “Orgasm denial is a tactic in bondage that you happen to do very well.” He playfully nipped her chin. “I learned from the best.”

She snorted. “You’ve been dancing _far_ long than I have.”

He nearly cracked a joke about her age, but the warning voice of Jack Harkness sounded just in time. No comments about her age. Period. So, instead, he judged that she’d had a few moments to cool down and turned the toy back on. He gently increased the power and pumped it gently in her until she was skating the edge of orgasm again. Then, he turned it off to the sound of her frustrated whine. She rocked her hips, and he pulled the toy out completely. “That’s cheating,” he admonished her and pinched her nipple, hard, as punishment. “Besides, I’m not going to let you come that way.”

“I’m starting to wonder if you will ever let me come.”

“In due time.” He shifted between her legs and hooked her knickers aside once more. “I still need to apologize first.” He kissed her thighs, licking and nuzzling his way up until his nose was against her folds. He eased his tongue between them, lightly teasing her opening as his nose brushed achingly close to her clit. He teased her opening, lightly putting pressure on the soft skin and stroking firmly with his tongue as he tuned out her whimpers and demands. 

He replaced his mouth with two fingers, sliding them deep in her and hooking around to catch her G-spot. Then finally, _finally_ , he nipped at the hood of her clit. The resulting cry made his hearts swell, and he drew her clit between his lips. He didn’t need to tease it out. She was already halfway gone, and it wouldn’t take much to send her over the edge. He pressed in, wrapping his lips around her and sucked hard before laving it softly with his tongue. Pleased with her answering cries, he repeated the move, pressed up with the fingers that were in her and rewarded with a high scream as she came. He pressed a kiss to her clit, then to her quivering thighs and backed away to retrieve the towel he’d set out.

“Oh my god,” she breathed as he took the key from her and released her arms and legs from the restraints before laying beside her.

“Better?” he asked, kissing her shoulder.

“ _Much._ ” She curled into him, and it took her a few minutes before she could say anything else. “I haven’t had an orgasm like that in ages.”

“Good.” He kissed her cheek.

“And I’m going to be terribly selfish and leave you to your own devices,” she said, her eyes closed.

Because he still felt rather _naughty_ , he did just that, pushing his trousers and pants just low enough to expose his erection. She cracked open one eye, a pure feminine smile stretching from ear to ear as he took himself in hand and began to stroke. It didn’t take long; Not the way she was looking at him and he was remembering the smell of her, how she tasted, the sounds she’d been making minutes earlier. His hips twitched and he came, spilling over his hand and on his stomach. He blew out a long breath as he collapsed onto the pillows, and she grabbed the towel he’d used earlier so he could clean himself. 

Then they lay together, cuddling and talking about everything and nothing at all. Life, the Doctor thought, was pretty perfect at this moment.

\-----

The ice cream had melted by the time the Doctor and River emerged from their room. They didn’t hear from Amy and Rory for two days, the couple having disappeared on their own into the depths of the TARDIS. They emerged flushed and happy, and none of them spoke of the Doctor’s faux pas again.

Jack received a gigantic fruit basket as a thank you gift. He was particularly delighted with the pair of handcuffs and the edible underwear that were slipped in. He tried to use them to entice the Doctor and River into a threesome. They politely, but firmly, declined.


End file.
